


Parachute

by ineswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: The only time Rollins' pick-up line actually worked.





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an ugly Valentine's Day card. Unfortunately, I suck at everything that has anything to do with art, even when it's supposed to be intentionally ugly. But I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day, so there I was two hours to midnight, writing this. I literally just finished so sorry for the low quality.

“We don’t have much time,” Rumlow tells Steve as they hurry through the corridor towards the storage room. “I’ll brief you on the jet.”

Steve nods. Most of the guys, including Natasha, are already exiting the storage in full gear when they enter. Natasha gives him a small smile as he passes her. Remaining inside are only Westfahl, who somehow got himself trapped in his Kevlar vest, and Rollins, who’s watching him try to free himself with a morbid fascination. Steve can’t blame him – say what you want about Westfahl, trapping yourself in a vest is a whole new level of incompetence.

A part of Steve wants to ask Westfahl if he needs help, but he stifles it – maybe if they were alone, but with Rumlow and Rollins as witnesses, he would only make things worse. He turns his back to the spectacle to make it easier for himself and ends up face to face with the shelf holding parachutes. Partially distracted with muffled, distressed noises Westfahl makes from inside his vest, he mechanically reaches out for one.

“You don’t need a parachute.”

Steve’s skin crawls, like always when he hears Rollins’ voice. He’s not sure where his reaction comes from, but he suspects it’s because Rollins barely ever talks at all, and when he does, it’s either to respond to a command, or say something nasty. He turns to look at him; Rollins has lost interest in Westfahl and is now staring at Steve with his usual impenetrable expression.

“I’ll catch ya,” Rollins continues.

He _winks_. At the same time, his expression doesn’t shift even slightly, so the effect is pretty disturbing. Thankfully, Steve can see Brock rolling his eyes behind his shoulder. When he notices Steve’s gaze, Brock shakes his head with the most exasperated face Steve has ever seen him make and turns away.

 

\--

 

“Was he wearing a parachute?” Jack asks wide-eyed after Cap dives out of the jet.

Brock smirks, reveling at the note of horror in Jack’s voice. “No. No, he wasn’t.”

Who would have thought Captain America would be one of the biggest trolls on their team?

 

\--

 

When coming back from the mission, Steve was so angry at Natasha and SHIELD in general, he couldn’t think about anything else. But as he rides in the elevator in silence, his eyes rest on the back of Rollins’ neck, and he remembers their earlier encounter in the storage.

“You didn’t catch me,” he mutters with a poorly concealed smirk.

It’s satisfying, how Rollins’ shoulders tense in response. The look of utter betrayal on Rumlow’s face and another roll of his eyes less so.

Rollins composes himself and turns his head so Steve can see his profile. His face is unsurprisingly expressionless.

“I offer coffee as an apology,” he says causing goosebumps to raise on Steve’s skin.

Rumlow sighs and punches the stop button a couple of times.

“I’m outta here before you two start snogging,” he snarls.

Rollins winks with just the slightest raise of the corner of his mouth. Heat pools in Steve’s chest and surges up to his face. Seeing this, Rumlow presses the button more impatiently until the elevator finally stops.

“I’m not getting paid enough for this shit,” he mutters as he dashes out.

Rollins reaches out to push the close-door button, turns around to fully face Steve, and raises an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a hurry last night when I posted this and didn't include the picture that inspired most of the fic:  
> 
> 
> Their faces say it all.


End file.
